


Interruptions

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Interruptions

The hallways echoed with laughter as Val led Kenna by the hand back to their bedroom. It was late at night, and Val had to feel around in the dark. With an outstretched hand, she guided her wife back to their room, only occasionally bumping into the stone walls.

Carefully, Val closed the heavy, wooden doors as not to wake any nearby occupants. Not that she cared, in fact, she felt a shameless pride in her ability make her wife practically sing Val's name in pleasure. But Kenna felt somewhat uncomfortable, and Val would rather keep her wife focused on the inside of their room as opposed to who might hear them.

Val went around lighting candles, giving the room an orange and yellow hue. There was no way, she'd let Kenna get naked in the dark and let that beautiful sight go to waste. She reached for the gold ties on Kenna's blue dress, tugging and pulling in every direction in a futile attempt to disrobe her brown-eyed lover. 

Kenna's giggling was typically music to Val's ears, but now she grew frustrated. She clutched the fabric in her hands, ready to tear this vile garment apart when Kenna stopped her.

"Don't you dare. Do you have any idea how valuable this dress is?"

Val grunted. Her ponytail flopped back and forth as she shook her head. "The only thing valuable is what's underneath that dress."

Unsuccessfully, Kenna tried to hide her smile. There was always something about the way Val talked about her body. No one could charm the Warrior Queen like her wife.

Likewise, the look on Kenna's face melted Val's heart, so she took a deep breath, slowed down and concentrated on the stubborn ties that separated Val from Kenna's flawless nakedness. One at a time, the knots came undone, revealing gradually more of Kenna's body. As if for the first time, Val guided the dress off of Kenna, letting it pool to the ground and viewing her goddess of a wife in all her glory.

With great fervor, Val worked her own clothes, eventually tearing her dress apart. She didn't have the same regard for clothes as Kenna and would've spent all day every day naked with her wife if she allowed such a beautiful dream to come true. But that didn't matter. All that Val focused on was the warmth of her skin against Kenna's. And just as their lips touched...

"Blue Lady! Red Lady! I need to go outside right away."

Kenna and Val both groaned as the heated feeling pooling within them abruptly subsided. They both stood there trying to take a moment to collect themselves, but scratching at the door starting and grew increasingly persistent with each second.

"Alright, Sparky, alright!" Kenna called out, hoping that their talking dog hadn't startled anyone out of their sleep. She tried to tie her dress back together but threw it to the ground in frustration. There was no stopping Sparky from his irritating scratching. Luckily, she and Val each grabbed a nightgown that was easy enough to slip on, and opened the door.

"I swear, if I didn't love dogs so much, I'd kill you right now!"

Sparky hid behind Kenna. It wasn't like the Mercenary to speak to animals like that, but there was nothing she hated more than being interrupted from time with Kenna.

"I am sorry, Red Lady. I know that I am a bad dog. But I have to go outside. It hurts so much."

Val looked at Kenna with a heavy heart. She felt guilty for raising her voice at such a sweet companion, and reached out to pet him.

"You're a great dog, Sparky. And I'm sorry. Now let's go outside so you can relieve yourself."

The dog's tail waved back and forth ever faster, and he hoped to strong stance. "Oh thank you, Red Lady. You are so kind, and I love you so much. I can't wait to claim every tree in Stormholt."

***

But for the crickets, it was deathly quiet outside. The full moon was blocked by the passing clouds, making everything darker than usual, so Kenna and Val wrapped their arms around each other as they followed Sparky who raced around the wet fields in large circles. The dog occasionally stopped to raise his leg and mark a new spot.

"Does Jackson have to do this every night?"

"I don't know, Val. But if he does, I'd say he's earned a raise."

"Damn straight. I might need to buy him an ale when he returns from his vacation."

The queens found a large, smooth boulder to sit on. It was cold at first touch, but they soon settled in and watched in contentment as Sparky finished relieving himself.

"You are so wonderful Blue Lady and Red Lady. I love you both so much." 

Kenna and Val petted and kissed Sparky affectionately until he took off after he assumed was a cat. They decided to let him have his fun since whatever it was had enough of a head start to get away.

Suddenly, the clouds parted illuminating the grass and trees in an enchanting blue hue. Val reached for Kenna's hand knowing that the coast was nearby. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Let's make this late night excursion worthwhile."

Kenna started to feel the passion within her rise again and followed her wife eagerly. They both walked through the sand approaching the gentle waves. The Warrior Queen's heart raced as she reached for Val's negligee. And just as she was about to pull it off...

"Ahh! What was that?"

A slimy feeling enveloped Kenna's foot. She tried to pull away, but whatever it was held on tight. Val stopped her as she found a sharp stick to use as a weapon.

"Kenna! Stop! It's Bubbles. He's just trying to say 'hi.'"

Kenna felt terrible thinking that she was about to hurt such a sweet creature. She tossed aside the stick and caressed the tentacles wrapped around her. 

Meanwhile, Val kneeled down to talk to their aquatic friend. Apparently, the Mercenary learned to decipher all the grubbles and other odd sounds out of the baby Kraken. 

"He's trying to find his mom, Kenna. We have to help him."

Not exactly ideal, but there was no way Kenna could deny their affectionate friend with those enormous eyes. So they led Bubbles to the dock, grabbed a canoe, and headed out into the dark, cold water.

***

An hour of searching and Kenna found it difficult to hide her frustration. All she wanted was to make love to her wife, but adorable animals kept interrupting them. Still, she wouldn't feel right abandoning Bubbles, so they pressed on until a thunderous sound echoed from below.

"Kenna! That's Bubbles mom! Look!"

A gargantuan, purple shape grew ever larger as it headed straight for the queens. Kenna gulped, thankful to be on the Kraken's good side, and imagined how terrified Luther's troops must have been at the battle of Lykos. They grabbed the jar with Bubbles and let him slip out to join his mother.

"Don't forget to visit!" Val called out. Bubbles mumbled, and Val wiped a tear away. "I love you too, buddy. Now, you be good to your mama, and we'll see you real soon."

***  
Back on the shore, Kenna couldn't stand it any longer. She pounced on top of Val, removing her wife's nightgown as well as her own and tossed them to the sand.

"I need you, Val. Right now."

Kenna cupped Val's breasts kissing them. The soft skin was like luxurious silk against her lips. She rested her head against Val's neck and teasing her wet folds. Slowly, she inserted a finger and started to rock back and forth. The boat creaked as Kenna sped up, but she didn't care. Nothing was going to stop her from touching Val. No matter what, they would both know a night of pleasure. 

Val bucked and writhed against Kenna's touch. She kissed her wife fervently as she felt a wave of intensity build up within her. More and more, she started to come apart. More and more the feelings within overwhelmed her until she finally came causing the canoe to spin over.

The Queens both laugh and held each other close in the water. Kenna planted a salty kiss on Val's lips, promising her wife that was only round one. 

That was all Val needed to hear. She picked Kenna up and brought her and the boat to shore. Val laid Kenna down on the wet, smooth wood, running her rough fingers through the hair on Kenna's inner lips and lower head to her wife's center, licking ever passionately.

***

A completely spent Kenna and Val walked back uncomfortably in their wet and sandy gowns when Sparky raced over to them.

"Blue Lady! Red Lady! I am so happy I found you. There was a cat who tried to invade, and I chased him away. Did I do good? Oh, I hope you are both proud of me."

Kenna and Val reached down to scratch Sparky behind the ears, and he wagged his tail contently.

"You did very good," Val told him, "now go to sleep so Kenna and I can have round two."


End file.
